


i promise

by orphan_account



Series: choir [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Choir AU, I’m sad, M/M, but the doesn’t matter, chan and woojin are leaving, choir, i feel bad for minho, jisung’s pov, just because i know how to write better if it were jisung’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it should be a happy day.jisung didn’t need a stupid leadership position to ruin that for him, for minho more specifically.but he can’t do anything





	i promise

“oh sungie...”

 

“what the fuck is this bullshit,” jisung sobs, rubbing his eyes aggressively, making them all red and bloodshot. minho sits by his side, soothing him calmly on his back, holding back his own tears from the sight of how broken the boy before him looks. 

 

“i-i’m okay jisung, don’t cry,” the older spoke quietly. he doesn’t even know if the other can hear him through his own loud cries. 

 

“it’s just so unfair,” his voice cracks as minho allows him to bury his head into his chest. the singer continues to circle the younger’s back with his palm, trying his best to make him stop bawling. 

 

“they- they didn’t have to leave you out...” jisung grips at pools of minho’s shirt. his tears soak into the fabric, cool from the air-conditioning of the room. “they d-didn’t have to remove so many roles, they could’ve given you mine too!” his coarse voice scratched at his throat, urging for him to release the cough he had been stiffling for the longest time. 

 

the younger presses his hands on minho, seperating himself and heaving out a couple of chokes to a corner. after his fit, he leans his head on the older again, whispering softly, “i don’t need this role,”

 

it was suppose to be a happy day. the choir had just gotten the results to their most important competition that comes only once every 2 years, minho’s last chance at getting that award he had been trying for for the past 3 years. and he got it. 

 

when it was announced, the score, the screams that erupted from the choir members, especially the older ones, were shattering. at some point, chan and woojin started bawling from the sheer joy of being able to get a distinction just before they left. it was joyous. minho and jisung both clapped loudly, teasing their hyungs in between. 

 

then came time for the announcement of the new leaders that would take over choir, as the seniors were also leaving that day, chan’s batch. jisung, despite being in year 2, already knew he was going to be the section leader for tenors. he was excited to hear what role his beloved hyung would get. 

 

he waited in anticipation, heart thumping fast in his ribs. “would he get logistics? or maybe treasurer?” he giggled to seungmin who was frankly, quite tired of the couple. 

 

as the remaining roles get fewer and fewer, jisung couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling that was hammering in his head. ‘what if he didn’t get a role?’ he thought, almost throwing up at how absurd it sounded. 

 

and then finally, “student conductor, we have—“ 

 

his mind went blank. 

 

there were no roles left. it was only the student conductor, which everyone  _knew_ already, and the president and vice-president, which, due to a slip up on changbin’s part, jisung knew as well. 

 

minho, his senior, hyung, and lover, didn’t get a role in the committee. 

 

his eyes flickered back and forth between changbin, the new president who was giving a speech, and minho, who had the proudest smile yet stained with warm liquid. 

 

jisung wanted to cry, not for the leaving seniors who have done well the past 4 years, but for minho, who didn’t get a leadership position when he should have. 

 

“why didn’t he get a role?!” he yelled through tears to his teacher after the announcements, who merely passes it off as the younger being in the ‘agitated’. sure, he may be a little worked up at that moment, but he knew what he was thinking. he  _knows_ that minho deserved that position, but he didn’t get one. 

 

he watches the older wrap his arms tightly around chan and woojin, who’s comforting his tears for them. 

 

_his tears for them._

 

jisung gritted his teeth.

 

minho should be crying for himself! not for others! 

 

“sungie, i’ll be fine! don’t worry about me okay? just focus on leading, and if you need any help, i’ll be here,” minho smiles warmly at jisung.

 

and that made jisung promise, promise to help minho. promise to get this sick system destroyed, promise to help him. 

 

jisung is going to try for minho, even though minho doesn’t even feel that bad, he will do it for the older. 

 

why?

 

because he loves him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based of my experience and this is sort of just a vent because i feel so bad for the person minho is representing in real life and i- i care about her so much and yet, i can’t do anything. 
> 
> there may be a sequel because i know this ended off very weirdly but that’s because i haven’t gotten that far in life yet. when everything is solved, or ruined, whatever life decides, i’ll make a sequel based of what happens. 
> 
> if any of you have problems, whether it be light or super bad, worse than this story or anything, feel free to dm me on twitter @pengyun0221. i’ll listen to you and try to give my best advice, because i’m not a therapist but i hate seeing people suffer, i feel useless when they don’t say anything, when they want to hide. i understand though, if you need some time, but yeah my dms are open so hit me up. i’ll try my best so you have to keep going as well, keep doing your bestest.


End file.
